narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Youki Clan
History (Needs Rewriting) Four generations after the Sage of The Six Paths established the way of the shinobi, the Youki clan was established in the area now known to be home to Kumogakure. The clans that united and formed Kumogakure tricked the Youki clan into letting them settle there but was never allowed to be part of the alliance, simply existing there without a purpose. The Youki started to become restless and rebel against the way they were treated however, even with their prowess they were defeated by the other clans and banished from the village, forced to become nomads who wandered the planet for the rest of their days, carrying a deep hatred for the village and clans that rejected them and forced them to leave their homes. Unknown to the rest of the clan, some of their members stayed behind and made claim to be loyal to the village first, securing their place there and eventually becoming the Hoshima Clan. While traveling, the Youki heard of how what is now the Hoshima Clan denounced them and became enraged, swearing to destroy them for abandoning their clan. While wandering, the Youki clan was often attacked by bandits and rogue ninja being seen as a weak group who can easily be overtaken however, rarely did they lose anyone during these attacks, killing their attackers instead and using their enemy's bodies to learn about how to body works to further their medical growth. To sustain themselves, the clan sold their abilities to control the weather to whoever would buy it, stopping briefly in various villages while they searched for a new home. Eventually, they settle in a remote mountain region somewhere in the nuetral country The Land of Iron, protected when needed by the Samuai who became their allies and working on their ninja skills to take back their land. Some of the clan however decided not to settle down in the nuetral countries, continueing as nomads for the rest of their days though nobody knows what happened to them but, one was brought back with the reanimation technique by Orochimaru to infiltrate Konohagakure and was released from the technique thanks to Naruto and his friends. Those that settled down in the mountains of the nuetral country trained their children from the age of five and pushed them to extremes to surpass older generations for rapid growth while pushing older generations to keep up with the younger generations' growth, often leading to suicide due to the stress and pressure they were under, banishment for failing to meet their standards and desertion by those who could no longer take the pressure however, many were executed by the clan for abandoning the clan. The Clan's Structure Coming soon. Typical Personality Coming soon. Typical Appearance Abilities Stamina & Chakra (Needs Elaborations) Like some other clans, they naturally have a vast reserve of chakra due to their great stamina which comes from years of harsh training and generations of powerful shinobi, making training much easier for them than it would ordinarally be. Their techniques requires large amounts of chakra normally. Everyone born into the Youki clan possesses the ability to use Wind Release, Water Release and Lightning release however, Fire Release and Earth Release are not normally available to them, nor is Yin Release, Yang Release or Yin-Yang Release. Kekkai Genkai (Needs Rewriting & Elaborations) As suggested by their literal name, the Youki Clan is a clan that can control the weather to an extreme amount, doing anything from changing the direction of the wind to creation of tornados and powerful electrical storms, making them very formittable. Since few ever live to tell the tale of their battle with a member of the Youki clan, all their kekkai genkai techniques are technically hidens as well and the clan works hard to keep it that way so no one can figure out their weakness and destroy them. Since it covers vast areas realitively easily, they are known as the best hunter ninja in the world since only one has ever escaped from their cloud's pursuit Weapon Techniques Since they rely mostly on their weather techniques, most do not have much or any skill with ordinary weapondry such as kunai, shuriken or swords, leaving them vulnerable once they run out of chakra however, their Three Way Absorption Technique and love of using food pills means they rarely run out of chakra, outlasting their enemies most of the time. Taijutsu Although they have the necessary skills, they prefer to use long range attacks rather than the close combat methods such as taijutsu however, their reflexes, hand eye coordination and tough skin makes it difficult to engage them in taijutsu regardless of their lack of skill. Some, though very few even using Chakra Flow to enhance their taijutsu power greatly, making it all that more difficult to defeat them however, they easily overdo it and expend more chakra than they intended to, not usually noticing until it is too late. Clone Techniques Unlike most shinobi, they don't use clone techniques as they prefer to keep their chakra all in one place so they can use their cloud techniques which would be too taxing for most clones to handle, thus enemies don't have to worry about being surrounded or having to figure out which is the real guy to kill. Kinjutsu While most of the world has forgotten, the elders of the clan know the origins of the Tornado Creation technique and it's child techniques, as they originated with the Youki clan however, they were to dangerous for use and most of the clan was wiped clean of the information portraying to it, leaving it in the hands of a small group formed within the clan to protect it and use it only in emergancies that threatened the clan's survival. Other (Needs Rewriting) *Because of their harsh training for their goal to take back their land from Kumogakure, they have developed lightning fast reflexes, near flawless hand eye coordination and tough skin that lets them endure a lot of attacks better than most can. *For unknown reasons, few are born into the clan that can use Sage Mode even with their vast chakra reserves which seems to defy all attempts to research it and even fewer can become a Jinchuriki for similarly unknown reasons as they turn into a cloud if they do, releasing the beast and becoming it's slave. *As strange as it is, most prefer to go on solo missions and fight alone, meaning they never learned how to do collaboration techniques thus, making them not much of a team player though that has never effected their battle prowess or missions. Triva *